


Shattered Hopes

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, Just Torak having nightmares again, M/M, The Darkness is Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak wakes from a nightmare he can't remember.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Shattered Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get these out so I can finish Destcember. I wrote this in like 15 minutes and I have no idea what is happening. Enjoy.

Torak woke up with tears in his eyes, the breath robbed from his lungs. He felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, the wind knocked out of him, leaving him open mouthed, gaping and gasping for air. His eyes opened wide as he tried to grasp his surroundings, finding his breath as he knotted his fingers in the sheets of the bed on which he lay. He gasped in breath, loud and croaky, enough that Edon rolled over to look at him, his brows creased in concern.

“Torak?” The other man called out to him quietly, his hand reaching out to Torak’s shoulder.

He sat up quicker than Edon could move, however, his breath coming in ragged gasps now. Before he knew it, he was hunched over himself, tears flowing from his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his lungs were too small for his body. His breathing quickened, and he felt like he was hyperventilating. He had to move, he had to stand up.

He kicked his way free of the blankets that were constricting his movements, shaky legs carrying him as his bare feet hit the floor and he stumbled to the wall, catching himself with a hand, though he still half-fell against it.

He still couldn’t breathe; his vision was going hazy and nausea was overwhelming him suddenly. He fought to reach the bathroom, making it across the threshold before he fell to his hands and knees. His legs felt weak, so did his arms, and he doubled over, his muscles clenching as bile rose in his throat and the smell of vomit filled his senses. He barely managed to push himself away from the puddle before he collapsed on his side.

He could hear commotion behind him, but he couldn’t discern what was happening. He saw Edon’s face only briefly before his vison went dark and he slipped from consciousness.

When he woke again, his head felt like it was being split from back to front with a knife. He opened his eyes to light that was far too bright, and he almost thought he was hungover, only he couldn’t remember the last time he’d drank alcohol. Gentle fingers ran though his hair, though, and he squinted against the brightness to make out Edon, leaned over him. His head was pillowed in the man’s lap, he was laying on his back, the rest of his body draped across the bathroom floor.

Thankfully, he could breathe this time, but there were still tears in his eyes as he blinked against the light, his body aching with every breath. He could smell bile not far away, and his mouth and throat stung from it.

“What happened?” He croaked to Edon, just as Edon carefully brushed the hair out of his face.

“I’m not sure.” Edon answered, glancing away from Torak, towards their room. The bed was still disheveled from their hasty rising. “You woke up crying, and then you came in here, threw up and passed out. But you were only out for a few minutes. What did you dream about?”

Nightmares weren't uncommon for Torak. More often than not, he woke up in a panic not unlike what he'd just gone through. He normally got a hold of himself within a few minutes, and he'd never passed out from one before, either.

Torak shook his head, only for pain to spark in it again and he groaned, raising a hand to press it against the side of his head. “I don’t know.” He answered. “Something bad. Something really bad. I just can’t remember what it was. I think someone died.”

“Someone you knew?” Edon asked curiously, his gaze down on Torak’s face again.

Torak nodded. “Someone I loved.” He reached out and found Edon’s hand, pulling it against his bare chest. He didn’t know if it had been Edon or not, couldn’t remember. He prayed it hadn’t been, but he couldn’t be sure. All his visions the Darkness had sent him had become true in one way or another. He prayed this one wouldn’t be so. Whatever had happened in it, it couldn’t have been good.

“Are you alright?” Edon asked him quietly, and Torak realized there were still tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly.

“Yeah.” He answered rolling onto his side and slowly pushing himself to sit up. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just…confused.”

He glanced to the puddle of vomit he’d left on the bathroom floor, but Edon was already standing up behind him, pulling him up with him.

“I’ll clean this up.” Edon told him, “You can go back to bed.” He said, and Torak nodded obediently, because he had no idea what else to do.

When Edon joined him in bed, he didn’t question when Torak started to cry again, only pulled him close in his arms and held him until he fell asleep once more.


End file.
